Lady in the Water
by bexr91
Summary: She edged away from him, startled that she could read him easily. He likewise followed her steps measuredly. "You need to disappear Lisa."...
1. Chapter 1

Lisa's white dress shone in the, seemingly, veiled moonlight but glittered against the glow of the rippling water of the park's grand lake, the location was hopelessly romantic with the gentle humming of the local wildlife and the light but icy breeze. She much preferred the natural and lonely splendor, to that of the stuffy ballroom of the manor. Her steps were hurried and ungraceful,the floor length satin of her dress adding to her stagger. Anything to get away from the intimidating stares of the other guests but more importantly, she could have sworn she saw the icy gaze of the familiar stranger, one she had hoped to forget. Paul told her to get some air in her distress while he fetched her another drink. He was taking a long time _'What is he doing?'_ She wondered .

As she thought those very words, she heard brisk footsteps approach. She turned, expectant to see him, but the light emitting from the lake showed another. A bulk man, with height of extraordinary proportions gave her a predatory look she was familiar with. She, likewise, became frozen with a familiar overwhelming panic. The once, beautiful surroundings turned dark and haunting. An evil foreboding twisted in the cold breeze, adding to her frozen paralysis.

"I'm sorry to do this, Miss Reisert.' He stated, his voice a growl. immediately, she turned to run and only made a few steps before something solid smashed into the back of her head.

* * *

Lisa's body contorted as she swallowed and chocked cold,cold water. Instantly, she thrashed her limbs but found her wrists and ankles tied; she tried swimming in panic none the less. _'He must have dumped me in the lake!'_ she thought frantically as fear and adrenaline gave her the strength to struggle. As her wrists were in-front of her, she could move her arms, somewhat, so she began to pull herself upwards. She couldn't last much longer, the oxygen was running out and the cold was numbing her limbs. Something large pummeled her hands from above, large ripples in the water pushed her sideways, a weight crushed her left shoulder. A red/ brown substance corrupted the clear water and clouded her view. The body was unmistakable. The size of him; it was her attacker. She screamed, releasing a cloud of bubbles, as well as the last of her oxygen reserve.

Still she reached her arms upwards in her last desperate struggle. Suddenly, someone grabbed her bound wrists and she was thrusted upwards. Her mind was dizzy and confused but she grabbed onto the warm shoulders that her wrists were placed over, a second passed before she was above water, her rescuer pulled her from under her arms as she gasped and coughed, her limbs her numb and heavy and her dress pulled her downwards with the extra weight of the water. It was difficult to breathe against the cold, her chest constricted in pain, she had to calm down her hysteria.

Water still stung her eyes but she pulled herself up as best she could, her rescuer didn't seem phased by the effort to get her out. He gripped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist as her dress and feet dragged out of the water and river bank. Her violent shudders and gasps was the only sound in the once peaceful and serene setting of the park. Her body trembled in the cold and she clutched to the man with an embarrassing need, her relief at being able to breathe squashed any reservations about her dignity. He was so warm and she clung to him as if her life was still in danger. Whimpers and tears escaped her.

"Shh.. It's ok.. I got you." He rasped to her gently, his hand moving from her shoulders to her head. She could feel his warm hand at the small of her back, the backless dress style providing no barrier to the heat of his skin, still there was a familiarity about the man. He tried to pull away from her after a few moments but her limbs refused to move and Lisa had no desire to leave the warmth and buried her head further into his shoulder, she didn't want to face the world just yet. She heard him chuckle slightly, the action was unnerving.

Without words, he lifted her against his chest and carried her to a nearby tree, protecting her against the icy breeze. He lowered her and knelt down with her.

"Paul?" Lisa whispered confused. The man's chuckle made her lean away from him. Her mind cleared and she became aware of where she had heard that sardonic laugh before.

"Not quite Leese." Jackson Rippner replied, she could hear the smirk in his voice. If it was possible, she froze, he moved his arm from around her shoulders. When their eyes locked, she tried to scream and pulled her bound hands up from around his neck. He moved just as quickly and clamped his warm hand over her mouth, the bark of the tree trunk was painful against the back of her head.

"Do not scream Lisa, it seems we find ourselves in a complicated situation, so for now, I need you to listen to me." He demanded in a patronising and deadly tone. She carefully nodded as hot streams of tears streamed down her face. He seemed satisfied as he released her and proceeded to look around. Lisa turned on her side and attempted to get up. He pulled her back but Lisa refused to meet his piercing gaze. He was still relentlessly and beautifully terrifying, even after all this time and after her survival and luck fighting the evil that threatened her world, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep up this fragile luck. Was this Jackson's revenge? Was this time to give up?

"Leese, look at me." He asked intensely. She refused to move and he felt agitation rise in him.

"I said Look at Me!" He growled grasping the her jaw. A tense few moments passed before he spoke again.

"They tried to kill you Lisa." He said matter-of- factly. "Your good friend _Paul-_" he sneered with sarcasm, "-was alerted about our previous history on a particular Red Eye flight and agreed to your disappearance. It seems that that _honest_ streak of yours keeps getting you in trouble." He added, amusement danced across his features.

"Your the one who's lying. Paul wouldn't do this, this is more your work." She responded faintly, shaking her head in his firm grip. They gazed intently at each-other for a brief moment before his eyes took a dangerous glint.

"Im lying am I?" He asked in a disturbingly calm tone. In an instant, he was standing, pulling her up aggressively in the process, she gave a startled cry, she was suddenly cold and her wet dress clung to her limbs. He began to pull her toward the lake but didn't get far as Lisa's still bound ankles gave out at the rushed and angry steps of Jackson.

"No! What are you doing? Please Jack!" She cried helplessly as he unkindly carried her back to the edge of the lake. She screamed as he grabbed her sodden hair and leaned her over. She struggled uselessly.

"If Im lying Leese, who do you think that is there? Huh?.. You know Im telling the truth, that's Paul's dog and you know it." He spoke, shaking her for emphasis. She did know it, deep down, she knew and the fact that she couldn't blame Jackson was difficult to handle. Truths hurt so much more than lies and if the lies don't touch you the truth will.

She squeezed her eyes stubbornly closed and gripped his hand that held her hair in a painful grip, off-balance, she tried to regain it and the fear of falling heightened the longer she remained there, outstretched over the lake she had almost died in moments ago.

"I know what your thinking." He continued in an almost hurt tone. "But if I were to kill you, I'd do it myself." He added harshly. She whimpered a little and the cold air continued to blow around her, she could almost feel the ice cold of the water beneath her call to her. He seemed to understand her distress as he abruptly and painfully pulled her back so she collided with his chest and to her dismay she was thankful for the warmth. He just as quickly cut the ropes binding her ankles.

"Thankyou." She said in a controlled voice. He gave a lopsided smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You welcome." He replied in a warm and guarded voice. Suddenly a cell phone went off. Jackson seemed startled by the sound and looked at the display. He looked back at her and mentioned for her to keep quiet, his eyes communicating with her that who-ever was on the other end of the line did not bode well for their situation. He got out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and placed it over the mouth piece, folding it many times over.

"The girl. Is it done?" A voice at the other end of the line demanded, Jackson never broke eye contact, either out of warning or anxiety.

"Yes Sir - what your looking for is in the lake." He said unemotionally.

"Good - make sure there are no traces. Make sure she can't be found."_ 'So he was telling the truth.' _Lisa thought, shocked to find herself unsurprised by this.

"Don't worry Sir, I'm on it." His eyes suddenly took on a glint, a knowing and threatening gleam. Suddenly, Lisa felt a little afraid. When had she stopped? She edged away from him, startled that she could read him easily, without taking his eyes from her, he threw the phone in the lake. _'It was his!The attacker!' _glancing back at him, she began to edge away from him. He likewise followed her steps measuredly.

"You need to disappear Lisa." He stated matter-of-factly. "You need to come with me. Now." Her steps became more unsteady as she shook her head in defiance.

"I can take care of myself." She answered without conviction. Her mind screamed in refusal to give into him, suddenly Jackson became the bad guy.

"Paul wouldn't do this to me, you could hav-"

"Yes, because your so good at meeting decent men" He answered irritated, he lunged at her and grabbed her wrist to stop her retreat. The comment was cruel and she was in no way capable of examining the truths behind those words. He tried to pull her after him as he walked.

"Like you, you mean?" She snapped furiously. It had it's desired effect, Jackson's steps became aggressive and his grip tighter. "What makes you think I would trust you with my life? You tried to take it not so long ago! What makes you think I want anything to do with you? You psychopath! Murderer!" She screeched loudly. She began to struggle, near hysterics as conflicting emotions surged through her, her own distrust of him, his past behaviour and his recent label as saviour, she continued to haul backwards away from him and his forward direction back towards the manor. Jackson's own temper was on the knife edge of snapping.

"Lisa, Don't fight me! I don't want to hurt you." He growled, his voice strained by trying to control her struggles. She glared at him suddenly.

"Just because you don't want to, it doesn't mean you wont." She spat, yanking her arm forcefully from his grip. "You can't control yourself." She added in accusation, his breathing was hard as he stared at her for a few moments, violence still shone in his eyes.

"Right now, I need to get you out of here, Lisa, they want you dead and right now,Im seriously considering giving you to them." He added in a dangerously calm voice. She calmed a little at his display of self control, unaware that her words had any influence on him.

"So you gonna listen to me now? huh?" He added as if he were speaking to a child. She nodded slowly.

"Lisa?"

"Yes! Ill listen." She snapped in agitation.

"Good, now follow me." He turned and began stalking back toward the manor.

"Not too long you tried to kill me, Jackson,Why are you doing this?" She continued as she walked behind him. It was easier when his eye was not fixed upon her, extracting all her soul. He suddenly stopped, causing her to walk into him, he turned sharply.

"Petty revenge isn't what I do Lisa. I get jobs done, just as I told you on the plane." He said, she tried to speak but Jackson cut in.

"Right now, Ill get you out of this mess that you always seem to manage to get yourself into, as well as disappear, who knows? When we get out of this you may even still be able to work with regular visits from your father, satisfied? I may even throw in a bonus of never having to see me again." He lectured with sarcasm. To his surprise, she snorted and looked away. Knowledge gleamed in her posture and face.

"Something amusing, Leese?" He asked with suspicion. She glanced back at him.

"You stand there, criticising My life but I don't see a wedding ring or a circle of pals surrounding you. You live to work you fucking hypocrite." She spat with disdain. His face became stressed, the angles of his face became sharp and moody. His eyes a dark pool of resentment and something akin to regret. He made no attempt to talk, so she walked around him and away, up the sloping grass hill back to the manor. She turned back and called back at his hunched form after a few steps.

"At least I have a father and a family, Jack! They love me and I, them - you have no-one." She stated as her bold resolve came to its close. She turned and began walking, picking up pace as she realised her words and how hurtful they could potentially be. She became too afraid to look back.

He turned and watched her hurried steps retreat from him, an uncomfortable influx of emotions careened him. He couldn't control himself. He darted after her, within seconds he reached her, regardless of her increased pace and cry as he grabbed her hair. He spun her round until she smashed into his chest and the air was knocked out of her lungs. The momentary lapse of attention was beneficial as he hauled her over his shoulder. The pressure and the loss of air made her breathes sharp and chocked. It was enough to get him on his way. Quickly, as not to be spotted, he used shadows to aid his journey.

"Put Me Down! What are you Doing!" She screamed when air returned to her lungs, her voice shook with fear. Getting no reply, she began to get furious and continued to bate him. He seemed unphased as he continued his march across the gardens.

"What's wrong Jack? You said you never lie, so I thought I'd benefit you with the same moral code!" Her words came out more husky as her exhaustion, fear and uncomfortable position came to a head. He didn't answer to her dismay and her body became lax in defeat. She was assaulted by too many emotions and despair overcame her. She began to cry. She was cold, confused, angry, miserable and afraid.

Her shivering and weeping did not go un- noticed by Jackson. After calming down, he stopped and sighed loudly before slowly dropping his shoulder and gently lowering her to the ground. She didn't look well and was ice cold to the touch. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Put this on-" He commanded, "-your cold and that white dress of yours stands out too much." He said with an edge of impatience and uncertainty. If she weren't so tired and cold, she would have realised the flattery behind those words. She took it from him and reluctantly put it on and hugged herself. She glanced back up to find him observing her. He touched his thumb to his bottom lip briefly before reaching toward her, she flinched backward and his face betrayed mild regret but he continued his pursuit and gently ran his hands underneath her hair and pulled it free from the jacket. The gentle motion made her freeze, especially when he then grabbed the jacket lapels and pulled it more securely round her. Holding her shoulders, he looked at her.

"Have you calmed down now?" He asked softly. His demeanor hypnotic, all she could do was nod.

"Good, ready Leese?" There was a serious undertone to his words and she knew that when she nodded she would be agreeing to more than following him from the manor.

She had to be ready to let Jackson help her.

* * *

Jackson grabbed her wrist, his finger brushing the start of her hand if it weren't for the jacket's interference, he proceeded to pull her through hoards of cars, occasionally changing sides as if to shield her from someone. Reaching his car, he quickly unlocked it and proceeded to open the passenger door and hold it open to her, she looked up at him and his sudden chivalry and got in the car- slightly annoyed. She had just pulled her dress in when the car door slammed. His car wasn't warm and she pulled her legs up to her chest and pulled the jacket tight around herself, suddenly feeling drowsy and uncomfortable with the strength of his scent on his garment she was holding onto so shamelessly tight. She snuggled into the door as she heard Jackson get in, the enclosed space became too much and she shrank as far from him as she could. Confused thoughts replayed over and over in her mind. She had nearly died and Jackson had saved her. Not once, but twice. The gentle speed of the car didn't help her curb her exhaustion.

"Leese, I need you to look fast asleep from passing out drunk, make sure you can't be recognised, think you can do that for me?" He said sarcastically.

"Lisa?" He asked again, concerned, just as a guard was at the car window.

"May I see your invitation Sir?" He asked mechanically. Jackson carefully reached over and fumbled the coat jacket around Lisa, his arm felt strained from the contact. He handed it to the guard who shone a torch directly on the invite. He glanced over at the sleeping form in the passenger seat.

"And the girl?" The guard suggested, concern vacant from his words.

"She's had one too many, if you know what I mean." Jackson replied cryptically, a smirk playing on his features. " And impossible to wake. Don't worry, I'll take care of her" He added, pasting a nasty smile on his face. They guard looked at him for a moment before he too, smirked.

"Have a good night, Sir." He replied with slight amusement.

"I'm sure I will." Jackson said, before driving quickly away. His smirk vanished and he then looked over at Lisa's huddled form only centimetres away.

"They all want to take a piece of you, don't they." He whispered, 'you aren't safe with any man.' He finished with a seed of resolve in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisa, come on, wake up." a clear voice sounded, she opened her eyes to daylight with Jackson's face directly in-front of her. She sat bolt upright and then the memories of the manor came to her thoughts and she relaxed a little. She didn't feel well. She groaned and held her forehead as the headache assaulted her, she glanced down to find herself still in Jackson's jacket, so she began to peel it off. He stopped her and pulled it back onto her shoulders.

"It's ok, Lisa, you look like you need it." He gave a weak smile but that did little to calm her fears, regardless of his innocent face, crouched down in-front of her, the car door wide open. He could switch to a cold-blooded murderer at any moment she went against his commands. _'He can't control himself' _She could easily push him over and run.

"Where are we?" She croaked, her voice lost to a sore throat. She was surprised he managed to hear. He gave an unfriendly smile before standing.

"You don't need to know that right now Lisa." He stretched out a hand to her but slowly she got out, stubbornly refusing his assistance. Instead he slammed her door shut as she looked around the outside of a large, white washed house, with large windows and surrounded by acres of fields. Regardless of the grandeur and loneliness of the place, she wanted nothing, but to escape. Help would be far away and the isolation of the place made her wary.

"You'll be staying here for the time being." She heard him say behind her, she felt her head shake in denial and a bubble of panic threatened to overwhelm her.

"No, I can't stay here, I can take care of myself." She whispered frantically, feeling suddenly trapped. She turned back to him suddenly and took the jacket off and held it out to him. Continuing to back around him, away from the house.

"I really am grateful Jack, you were the last person I thought would help me but I can handle this alone, I'll just go to the police." She said frantically and afraid. He made no move to take the jacket. His face was hard as stone. She approached the car, painfully aware of the tension radiating from him.

"Now, if I'll just be on my way." She finished, her voice weaker than she hoped after his face controrted into rage, fatigue etched his features, making him look no less frightening, if not more-so. She whipped round just as she grasped the car door handle in attempts to get away. He was just as quick and clad only in her white dress, she felt vulnerable. She clambered in ungracefully as her dress snared her limbs and protested against her movements. She kicked at his thigh in panic, terrified of his wrath if he was to catch her, leaning over the seat she was sleeping in a few moments ago, she grappled for the steering wheel to haul the rest of her body over before he could catch her. Her hands trembled violently and she began to realise the stupidity of her actions that weren't properly thought through. _'The car keys!' _She felt him grab her ankle, she tried to kick him again but his vice grip remained. She used this distraction to twist towards him and grapple at his pockets for the car keys in his jacket with one hand and gripped for his neck with the other. _'Come on, come on!' _He realised what she was doing a moment too late as she withdrew what she was looking for from his pocket and then swiftly kicked him in the chest, to her dismay, he did not fall but stumbled, as he muttered obscenities. Using this to her advantage she went to close the door but he regained balance and ripped it from her delicate hands. She screamed. In her desperation, she let go and began to twist back to the driver's side. Still draped across both seats, she almost got the key in the ignition but not before Jackson grabbed her shoulder, tearing the fabric of her white dress and scratching her skin and pulled her back round to face him. Shoving her harshly down to the seat, he quickly leaned his torso again her to keep her immobile and then grabbed for her other hand that held the keys, squeezing tightly until she cried out as the clutch dug into her back as well as the keys in her palm. His fury equally matched hers and for some seconds, they locked eyes as they regained their breath. Lisa's strength began to melt away until a cruel and foreboding desperation was left. Her body shuddered with the hysterics it had been holding onto since she first saw him again. He broke the silence.

"That wasn't well thought through,now, was it Lisa?" He reprimanded.

"Well my track record of half concocted plans is good, considering." She mocked, unhappy about their positions. She struggled against him, her shoulder stung and the keys were cutting into her skin. He smirked nastily.

"Ah, very cute Lisa, but I don't have time for this" He said tiredly. "Now give me the keys." He demanded in an eerily calm voice. she felt terrified, her body was frozen and her mind was screaming at her to let them go, he could easily take them. He edged his thumb beneath her fingers, his own coiled tight around her wrist, she winced.

"Now." He hissed. She slowly opened her hand, wincing at the pain. The keys were coated in a thin layer of blood. He slowly took them, as if he didn't want to worsen the damaged flesh. She tried to control her laboured and panic stricken breathing but a consuming hopelessness filled her, turning her head to the side, away from him, she tried to get back under control, even as tears poured from her eyes. She was tired, alone and bleeding and having Jackson Rippner on-top of her was frightening.

After pocketing the keys, he refocussed his attention on the girl below him. Carefully as not to panic her, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Her trembling and laboured breathing were unnerving and she looked utterly miserable with her head to the side. He shifted his weight off her slightly. Her scar gazed accusingly up at him, the torn strap of her dress revealing Lisa at her most exposed. Gently he rubbed his thumb along it in a comforting manner, holding many mixed feelings about the scar, Jackson considered it as Lisa seemed to calm at his motion.

"Are you afraid of me, Lisa?" He asked softly, even though he was certain of the answer, she opened her eyes slowly and cautiously turned back to face him, she tried to hide her trembling.

"Sometimes." She replied in a small voice, an answer Jackson was not expecting.

"Always so vague, Lisa. Care to elaborate on that?" He asked in a patronising tone. She broke eye contact and looked away from him once more.

"Get off of me, Jack!" She cried suddenly.

"Answer the question, Leese!" He shouted, she flinched but gazed at him calmly.

"Only when your violent or angry" She said in a small voice. "Especially if both." She added. He leaned further off her an regarded her for a moment as she trembled lightly,an empty smile playing at his lips.

"Is that so-?" He also added in a small voice,interrupted by Lisa.

"Yes!" She yelled, cutting him off, she breathed heavily in exhaustion.

"Well, Lisa, all you need to be concerned with, now, is that as long as you do not make me angry or do anything stupid, like just now." He mocked nastily. "You will be fine, ok?" He said easily. She remained unconvinced.

"I know you are scared, Lisa." He said as his eyes moved back to her scar. "But bear one thing in mind." He continued intensely. "You don't need to worry about that." He said, motioning to the scar. She understood his subtlety. "I may be many things, Lisa, but that is not one of them, Understood?" He stated seriously.

She nodded and happy with their agreement, he crawled out of the car. She was a little shaken and her body remained frozen for a few moments as he stood fully, straightened his jacket and adjusted his belt, he turned back to the car.

"Get out of the car, Lisa." He demanded with no room for arguement. To her dismay, she automatically complied and edged her way across the passenger seat, pulling her dress as it snagged on the clutch and put her feet on the gravel to stand. She couldn't decipher why it was so much effort but she was exhausted and cold from the night before and a small part of her longed to get inside into the warmth. She stood slowly, her eyes raised to his own as she pulled her sleeve back onto her shoulder, covering the scar. Glaring at him she then proceeded to walk towards the house, he remained unphased. He obviously picked up on it, however, as when she went to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"One more thing." He stated glaring equally menacing back to her own angry eyes," do not put me on the same level as Him." He said with a light shake, a subtle threat, if she examined closer, she would have seen mild hurt within the depths of his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Jack, your on a whole level of your own." She replied flatly, daring him to retort.

Instead fury flared in his features as he yanked her towards the house, dangerously mirroring his action at the manor as he hauled her away from the lake. Once inside, he slammed the door angrily and grabbed her forearm and dragged her upstairs. Feeling the danger radiate from him, she began to protest and grab the banister to stop his actions. Prying her fingers from around it, he grabbed onto both her arms and continued to propel her upstairs. She began screaming. His pace was so fast that she didn't realise as he pulled her through a bedroom. His hand gripped the same one that still bled from the cut earned from gripping the key.

"Ooww! Jack, let go, it hurts!" She cried, he then pulled her into a bathroom and pushed her onto the toilet seat, unkindly. He let her go to retrieve a small bag, as she went to stand, he pushed her down with equal ferocity. Without a word but the laboured breaths of an angry Jackson and a frightened Lisa, he grabbed her wounded hand and poured liquid over the cut, making it sting, she struggled and protested even more as hot tears blurred her eyes. As he began to gently dab the cut with softness she didn't anticipate, she realised he was cleaning the wound and immediately stopped her struggles. She looked back at him, crouched in-front of her , he paused and gazed up at her, their faces close, his eyes never clearer in their depths and the contours of his face, soft. He gave a slight smile of comfort and then, proceeded to bandage the cut. She swiped at her eyes, aware of her vulnerability and crossed an arm over her chest to cover her up more. After properly securing the bandage, his fingers danced lightly across her palm. _'What was goin on?' _Her confused mind wondered. The realisation of the events, the shock, the facts, the future, hit full force as isolation and loneliness took hold. The world, she knew, would never be the same. To avoid the penetrating gaze of Jackson, she hung her head in defeat, allowing her hair to provide a curtain to her misery.

* * *

Jackson looked up as he finished and was astounded to see, a once strong, passionate woman crumble in-front of him. He moved some of the hair out of her face and saw emptiness and confusion coat her lost gaze. He tilted her head up by her chin but she didn't look at him, she was somewhere else. He let go and her head hung limply back in it's place, although he felt that he should be thrilled that she was finally compliant, to the contrary, he wanted her back. Carefully, using both hands, he grasped her upper-arms and pulled her down to him, she didn't flinch, she didn't struggle and she didn't protest. Instead, she allowed the motion, he pulled her waist towards him and put his arm around her shoulders to hold her head to him. She whimpered quietly as fresh tears started, they fell on his shirt and he could feel her light breaths on his neck as she breathed. Realising they would be there for a while, he sat completely on the floor with his back against the bath and rocked her gently, now completely on his lap, her white dress pooled around them, her skin was cold and he hoped that she would warm. After a few more moments of light sniffles, Lisa edged her arms around him, holding on as if she feared he would disappear. Soon her breaths were even and he knew she was asleep but remained there, holding her as he knew a moment like this would never come again.

* * *

_Inspiration for the last paragraph of this chapter was the scene in 'Casino Royale' with Vesper in the shower, fully clothed as Bond comforts her. The music (track 14. Vesper) on the soundtrack also fuelled the emotion I put into it. Let me know what you think. B x_


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa woke, realising that she had fell asleep on **Him**. The harsh brightness of the day over- rode her passionate fury and equally matched embarrassment. In fact, everything ached and for a split second, she wondered if she was dying.

Although her body begged for sleep, Lisa actively sought the strength to move and get up from her comfortable position on a large bed. Sparing no energy to explore her surroundings, she used every ounce to move her limbs. It was extremely frustrating to move so slowly when her mind demanded that she get up and run before she was caught. Finally in a sitting position, Lisa swung her legs to touch the cold surface of the wooden panelled flooring, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she felt the small beads of perspiration cover her face from the effort. Paying no mind, she stood, pausing when dizziness overcame her. _'Come on, come on, come on!'_she begged silently, almost desperately. A small pile of clothes was placed on the chair next to the dresser, she noticed and walked over and quickly as her limbs allowed, exchanged the once beautiful dress to jeans and a hoodie. There were no shoes in sight and so she left the large room, determined to get out of the house - Anything to get out of the house.

She made her way downstairs, there was silence. Only a tiny sound of a clock ticking away precious minutes echoed in the open- plan ground floor. She noticed some shoes by the door and, regardless of it's large size, put them on and laced the trainers as tight as she could. Her gaze went out of focus again as she stood, albeit slowly to standing and waited a few more seconds for it to clear. She slowly approached the intimidating dark oak door and was surprised to find it open. In her excitement, she opened the door widely and became blinded by the sunlight but with little thought, she made her way forwards, remembering the isolation of the place and knowing that nearest civilization would be a few miles away.

Lisa briefly considered Jackson's actions, now a horendous mixture of bad memories and heroics that made moisture gather at her eyes. To her horror, she felt her footsteps slow and she turned back at the large house, feeling a strike of second thoughts attack her dizzy mind. She had never felt so torn and ill in her entire life than at that moment.

* * *

Jackson, on his part was working furiously in his office, his fingers tapping away loudly on the keyboard as fluent and fast as any pianist, something flared in his chest and he immediately ceased, glancing up at the door, he stared at it for a few moments. _'Something is not right.' _He felt, a clear message at the forefront of all his current thoughts.

_'Lisa.'_

He immediately stood and walked stealthily to the door and proceeded down the corridor to her room. She had been asleep for nearly sixteen hours, at first he was not sure of what to make of it but he left her to it, unhappy at the unhealthy pallor of her white skin. Entering her room, there was no occupant, her white dress discarded uncaring on the floor. He felt anger and a mild sense of panic overtake him as he marched to the en-suite, with no sign of her, he marched downstairs, he paused on the staircase and, looking out of the window, he saw her small frame huddled in the long grass. The house was silent.

Jogging outside, the grass whipping at his hasty footsteps, the sound of his presence should have been noted but she continued to kneel on the ground. A retching caught his ears as he reached her. Without comment, he grabbed her upper arms and hauled her into a standing position and, uncaring, dragged her along behind him, her feet tripping every so often.

"God-dammit Leese, your not fit to go anywhere." He snarled. When she stopped and vomited again, only then he became anxious.

"Stop it." Her demanded, grabbing her face in his hands. "There is nothing you can force up, you haven't eaten in twenty four hours." He continued. Only her sharp wheezing was his answer but he was surprised to see her nod slightly through the curtain of hair hanging in her face.

He pulled her in after him, closing and locking the door this time and pulled her to the kitchen.

"May I have some water, please?" She asked in a whisper.

"Why should I give you anything after what you just tried to pull. I thought we understood each-other yesterday." He smirked darkly. Lisa winced at the memory and looked to her bandaged covered hand. Her gaze then locked with his, a determined and stubborn glint in her eyes.

"No.. We don't understand eachother at all." She accused in reply. She felt her strength suddenly wain. Jackson continued to move around the kitchen after he snorted with disdain at her reply.

"I don't feel well, Jackson." She stated in a soft and worried tone that caught at his compassion, he sighed and turned to her.

"Go back to sleep Leese, I'll bring this up."

"No, tell me whats going on?.. I cant stay here, Jackson! I don't understand!" She demanded, her voice rising. He came round the counter-top and paused slightly when she flinched. Holding onto her shoulders, he commanded softly.

"No questions now, Leese, you look like you are gonna keel at any moment and that wont do us any good, will it?. Get some rest and we'll talk later."

"You promise?" She asked quickly.

"I promise. Now Go." He replied sternly.

* * *

Over an hour later and half eaten soup, Lisa was set on rising his anxiety and stress levels when she began to develop a fever. Rubbing his forehead, he watched her shiver beneath the covers. Anger at his actions at the manor that may have prompted her illness and her exposure to the ice -cold wind, he removed the covers on-top of her, a small whimper from her startling the silence and his concentration.

"Shhh, it's alright." He whispered to her as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest to the en-suite in his room where a bath-tub of ice cold water was drawn for her. He winced at the memory of holding her there hours before.

"Don't hate me. Your not going to like this." He said to her restless but sleeping face. She had changed into pyjamas before he had come up with the soup. He held her just above the water, with one last sigh, he resolutely began to immerse her in the water. Almost immediately she recoiled, now awake, her eyes wide and unfocused as she pushed against his arms. She cried out repeatedly but she finally allowed him to hold her underneath the water. Picking up cup fulls of water, he ran it down her forehead, pulling her hair off her face with the other hand. Once she relaxed a little more, he held the back of her head and began to lower her head under the waters surface. Panicked, she met her eyes with his, she must have seen something she trusted in his gaze as, she then allowed him to continue. Underneath the haze of illness, he detected the resentment of being so reliant, of being weak and so vulnerable infront of him. After she was changed and tucked back in bed and in a comfortable and healthy sleep, he pondered as to why she had allowed him to do so.

He could not take her to see a doctor but something told him that she trusted him to make her better. Therefore, setting aside his usually independant and private rules of living. He flipped open his cell phone and dialled for Richard.

* * *

For **Son-Of-Puji** - _do check out the Red Eye fanart (on her profile)_


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa was swimming in and out of a deep and warm slumber, occasionally disturbed by conciousness. Her mind continued to fight for rest, her body refused and sought reprieve from shivvers and sweat, of weakness and a dull ache of sorrow. She thought she could hear his voice, hear his footstpes and the creases in his shirt as he moved. Her mind fought against his presence, a disgust and mild fear for him prevalent; her body sought out his whereabouts, soothed by his presence and calmed by a twisted feeling of safety.

Her mind battled to awaken when she heard a ringing and his footsteps become echoes to her ears. An oppressive silence filled the room and a stab of lonliness gripped her easily in her weakened state.

_'Wake up, Lisa'_

Betraying her exhausted body, her mind set her joints and muscles working.

_'You have to wake up!'_

She could hear footsteps, much louder, more hurried and brash to her ears. Male voices, swam amoungst the air.

_'Where is he?'_

She thought she could hear him, his voice was laced with another. Her body and her mind flinched when a large, calloused hand that did not belong to Jackson's grasped her forehead, scalding the skin there.

Lisa awoke.

* * *

Jackson watched as Lisa's eyelids battled to open, her eyes bleary but stark against her flushed and pale skin. They were searching, flickering around the room.

"What the hell is she doing here Jackson?" Richard scolded him as he fumbled through his leather bag.

"Her identity was compromised. She was at the dinner last night. The clients from the Roth Case in March." Jackson replied with disinterest, watching.

"What was the damn woman doing there? You were warned about any revenge you had planned."

"It wasn't revenge-"

"-I saw the murder in your eyes when I checked your windpipe in that bathroom, Jackson. Never have I seen you so angry." Richard replied intensely. Lisa's eyes found Jackson's own, Jackson watched the veil coating her gaze, disappear as her eyes focussed on his own. Her eyes remained on his. Jackson remained silent.

" How long has she been this way?" Richard asked hurriedly.

" Four hours, now. That I know of." He added.

"That you know of?" Richard mocked.

"She's been.. Difficult." He stated. Richard sneered, shaking his head. Jackson waited as Richard listened to her breathing.

"She has abnormal breathing." He stated as he tested her fingers and toes for a response.

"Ms Reisert, can you feel this?" He asked. Lisa didn't respond, her fingers remained unmoving.

"You say she was dumped in the lake, yes?" Richard asked, his head craned to see Jackson stood behind him next to the bed.

"Yes, not for long, not more than a couple of minutes."

"Well, that couple of minutes was enough." Richard replied tersley.

"She has hypothermia. She needs-" He began before turning back to Lisa's prone form. Her breathing became shallower, gasps and coughs following. Her eyes became wide and fearful but still dazed and confused.

" She recognizes me, Jackson. Take my place." Richard commanded as he stood. Jackson took his seat, made warm by the other occupant. He watched Lisa in the soft lamplight.

"She was relaxed when she was looking at you.. Strange." Richard echoed with conspiracy from behind. Jackson didn't reply but watched Lisa as her breathing slowed again and she closed her eyes.

"Stay Richard, help yourself to whatever you need." Jackson stated, standing after her eyes remained closed for a few moments.

"What are you gonna do now, Jackson? You can't keep her." Jackson turned sharply to his colleague.

"I didn't have a choice, nor can I release her either. The reynolds will be hunting her. She was with Paul." He snapped, a moments pause followed.

"I think you did have a choice, Jackson. I think you still do but refuse to make it." Richard accused.

Jackson smirked than clenched his jaw closed, releasing a sigh, before proceeding out of the room.

"Keep her hydrated and warm." Richard called to his back. Jackson paused in the doorway before nodding and proceeding on.

* * *

Lisa watched on as she saw the man, the man in the queue that hassled the flight attendant in his irritation, speak to Jackson. SHe could only hear the low mumble of the tone of their voices as they conversed. He was a doctor. He listened to her breathing. In her lucid state, she could not cry out, nor pull away. More sweat covered her face and neck, she felt the sheets clutch to her skin, suffocating it. She saw his eyes, the ice blue cut through the room, the creams and the whites, he watched her back.

He left.

The Doctor left.

She closed her eyes, shut off from the confusing images. Trying to lull herself back to sleep that she forced herself awake from. It felt better to shut her eyes, they did not ache. Something touched her head, reached round and grasped the hair there. She opened her eyes again, shocked at the contact and saw Jackson's veiled expression before she felt cool water quench her dry throat. She didnt realise how dry her lips were until she tried to speak.

"Ja-" She croaked, her voice strange to her ears. She coughed at the irritation to her throat and he gave her more water.

"Jack-son" She said in a whisper, unable to say his long name. He didnt respond, instead he rested her head back to the pillow, pulling the strands from her forehead, dragging cool water around her face, down her neck.

She drifted off into a deep and warm slumber, his finger prints imprinted on her skin, she felt them burn in her unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silence**

The house was quiet.

Jackson relished in quiet, another reason why Lisa's questions irritated him to no end. The silence was un-threatening, a fixed thing that would not make him doubt his life. His life was silence. Instead of comfort, stood in his spotless kitchen, hunched over the countertop and glaring visciously at the tile there - the sun stung his eyes - the silence seemed to pose more questions, it deafened his ears, sounds and words strangled his mind making his head ache. He concentrated, he learned nothing from the noise and it wasn't until a sound caught his ears that he realised he was waiting for something.

Jackson Rippner was unsettled.

Glancing sharply at the staircase, he listened, his ears aching at the strain, a soft tip tap of feet, a swish of fabric, he waited, heart pounding, clenching the counter-top in anticipation.

A cell phone rang.

A male voice answered, Richard came into view. He walked, not acknowledging Jackson's presence, past where he stood and proceeded into the lounge. Jackson hissed in fury, irritated when realising, that he was waiting for her and furious for the welt of disappointment that it accompanied. Grabbing a knife he launched it to the opposite wall, with a thud, it hit the wall and clattered to the floor, the sun glinted off it into his eyes, almost patronisingly and blinding.

He heard footsteps behind him. Breathing heavily, he hunched back over the counter-top, his knuckles in a white grip, his arms ached with effort. He had had enough of Richard's updates about Lisa.

"I don't give a damn." He growled in a deadly, quiet tone. Through his frustration, he felt a shift in the atmosphere and mood, something tugged at his chest, he felt a softness somewhere. He twisted round, his hair whipping across his forehead. He must have looked like a mad-man.

Lisa gazed up at him in her pink, flowered pyjamas, with her pale and vulnerable face and deep set eyes of someone who had suffered. He hair was limp on her shoulders, she was clutching her collar and hugging her waist, as if to hold herself together and pose more barriers between them. A deep silence engulfed the room. He watched as emotions changed the horizons of her face, her mind seemed to taunt and dance with ideas and emotions before casting them out and adopting something new.

He took a step toward her, she retracted backward with such force, she nearly tripped, her eyes wide, she clutched tighter at her collar. Her eyes moved to the side, glancing at her protection on the floor. His eyes narrowed in anger, his chest burned with the intense mix of things.

She darted to the side, registering his fury but perhaps not understanding it and dove for the knife on the floor in a flurry of pink floral patterns. He moved with equally matched stealth, her fingertips grazed around the knife before he reached down around her waist and clutched at her wrist.

She struggled and panicked in his grasp. He struggled with her. A hard elbow jabbed his stomach, in immediate agony, he released her, she scampered away, turning back to look at him.

"After everything,...We're still here Lisa?" He asked, panting. His hair masking his eyes, making him look ever intimidating and predatory.

Her breathes were also deep, an unnatural weeze emanated from her chest. As pristine as his timing on the flight, Richard re-entered the room, frowning at the scene and glancing between them, the knife, Jackson's cross face and finally observing Lisa. She clutched at her collar as deep and chest ripping coughs burst from her lips. He slammed his phone on the side.

"Goddamn it, Rippner! She's still recovering! I thought you said you didn't want her dead?" He stated in a loud and irritated tone. He marched over to where she was on the floor and pulled her upwards and hauled her into the lounge.

" You don't know what I want." Jackson replied in a flat but angry tone. He stood and ghosted his way near to where Richard held Lisa by the upper-arms, leaning over at eye level and watching Lisa's breathing.

"Deep and steady breathes Lisa... In and out." Richard replied, ignoring Jackson's remarks. Jackson found his gaze transfixed on where Richards fingers imprinted in Lisa's upper-arms. Flesh on flesh, how his calloused hands strangled the porcelain skin there, how she didn't flinch nor respond or fight him. By no means relaxed, she watched him in a stupour, completely oblivious to Jackson's presence but wary of the situation, Lisa watched Richard as intensely as he watched her, Jackson watched as she calmed down and listened to him. In -out. In -out. Jackson's eyes were drawn to the slight circles of Richard's thumbs to comfort her. He felt an alien twang of discomfort an uncommon heat of anger he last felt on the night of the Red-Eye flight.

"How do you feel now, Lisa?" Richard asked calmly, her breathes as normal.

"M-" She started, voice disappearing and throat slightly hoarse. It seemed substantial effort on her part to talk just then and Jackson found himself fetching a glass of water and proceeding to where she was sat. Purposely invading her personal space, he stepped to her, she tilted her head upwards to catch his gaze after looking accusingly at the glass infront of her face. Her eyes shone with fatigue and unease as well as some anger. He felt Richard behind him, tense and ready to intervene. Careful not to touch his own fingers, her gentle grasp took the weight of the the glass, wrapping carefully around it as if it were precious. He realised his grip was tight as she glanced sharply back up at him, he caught her eyes and they locked together. An intense weight fell between them and a temporary truce was formed. Her eyes glistened as they watched his own. He wondered what she could see. He let go of the glass and she lowered it slowly to her lap, without breaking contact. He realised she was holding her breath, for a betraying sigh echoed around the room.

A heavy brooding fell in the room and she looked down and away from him. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Thankyou." He heard her vulnerable voice behind him. The softness haulting his step in it's power. A second, then another.

Then he left.

"What am I doing here, Jackson.. What do you want from me?" She asked, eyes wide.


End file.
